Brotherly Journey
by FallenFan77
Summary: One-shot, giving a short insight of the journey of what Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have in search for the conflicts in the Western Land. Part of my other story, Baby's First.


**Brotherly Journey**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**: Hi! Welcome to this one-shot. I want to personally Inuyasharocks01862! Thanks, I owe this to you. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"I don't want to leave them. It is far too early for me to leave Kagome when she is expecting. Sesshoumaru, why the hell do I have to go?" Inuyasha turned to his half brother, arms crossed over his chest, and brow arched in questioning.

The daiyōkai stopped walking and didn't even look back when he began to speak. "Are you not our father's son?" The question itself made Inuyasha taken aback, wondering if Sesshoumaru considered him as a brother, well half brother at least, but in the question alone, his features turned serious as he retorted an answer.

"Yes, I am our father's son. What do that have to do with-" He was interrupted by his older half brother speaking again, in a stricter and louder voice, causing his ears to slight droop back.

"As the son of the late Inu-no-Taisho's, you are expected to take part in the conflicts that are conducting in my lands. Do not forget that or this Sesshoumaru will have to remind you once more." With that being said, the daiyōkai promenaded onwards.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground and shook his head, then slightly annoyed at the snicker the imp gave him. "What are you looking at," Inuyasha snapped, holding up a shaking fist as he growled at the kappa demon. Jaken harrumphed and crossed his arms.

"You were always simpleminded, never thinking before saying-" Jaken said, but was hit on the head by a more than annoyed half demon. The daiyōkai, choosing to ignore the spat between his vassal and idiotic brother, as he so diligently placed it, walked on.

"It will only be three moons, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru told him, sensing that his brother was still preoccupied for the safety of his family.

The said half demon grumbled in annoyance as he walked further into the forest, following right behind Sesshoumaru. He crossed his arms in annoyance and sneered at the imp who dared to glare in his direction.

"Such an impatient half demon," Jaken muttered under his breath, but tensed and didn't turn his head around when he felt a death glare being shot at his head. Clearly not learning his lesson moments ago.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, what the hell is going on in the Western lands anyway?" Inuyasha questioned. He hated the idea of leaving his family for more than a day, but as the son of the great dog demon Inu no Taishō, he had no choice but to accompany his half-brother.

"The Western Lands is in conflict with an unknown group of panther demons, they've come across a mountain region, and wanted to claim the lands for their own." Sesshoumaru answered, knowing fully well that if he didn't provide the necessary information to his half brother, things would get worse if they were to come across them.

"They aren't the ones we fought last time, like the Panther King, is it? Might be a distant friend of his." Inuyasha said sourly, reminded of the time when the four panther demons had kidnapped Kagome to be sacrificed and give life to their king. A growl was now rising in his throat, if such a thing occurred, he would make them regret laying a finger on his wife.

Sesshoumaru turned to the right and stayed silent, like he had always done on long journeys. Jaken hurriedly walked passed the half demon, wanting to fall in step with his lord. Inuyasha placed his hands in the loose sleeves of his haori, scowling.

His golden eyes looking up at the sky, he'd wait until three months would be over, as patiently as he could. Which was impossible in his case, he was never one to be patient when waiting.

-x-

Two months passed, with no word on the panther demon tribe or their location. Inuyasha was tapping his fingers hastily on his forearm, growling as he waited until his brother had finished off unnecessary demons that crossed in their path.

They recently visited InuKimi, Sesshoumaru's mother, with words as hallow as always. The Inu daiyōkai had the audacity to bring up his pups and making a mockery of his unborn child, the thought causing him to growl even more.

"There is one more place in which we seek and then we must journey off to another." Sesshoumaru announced, and like the first day he journeyed with him, he stayed quiet.

Inuyasha didn't know how much silence he could take, usually, if he were traveling with the others, the fox child would be blurting out words at anything. Shippo was a chatter box that never seemed to stop talking, unless getting a hit on the head, with pretty much worked before.

Arriving at the edge of a murky lake, Inuyasha sniffed the air to sense that the air started to change. To his right, he noticed Jaken tensing as soon as the waters parted. His brow arched when the imp took a step back and raised his brow in question.

The kappa demon was certainly afraid of something, and the cause would be a demon, which arose from the divided water.

"Ah…I see that you've returned once more. Haven't you learned from the previous time, coming here is beyond warning, dog." The demon turned its beady black eyes on his older brother. Inuyasha studied the demon, it had an enormous purple mouth, one that could devour a ten foot rock.

Sesshoumaru held a tall demeanor, not fazed by the demon's words and turned to his vassal, giving Jaken a curt nod. Holding his staff of two heads closely, Jaken scampered around his lord, raising the staff at the demon.

"Do you or do you not have information of the panther demons that come from the mountains?" The imp asked, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

The demon peered down at the kappa demon who took a step back, smirking deviously he closed his eyes, turning his head away. "No, but they've passed by days ago. It's ashamed that you haven't arrived earlier."

Sesshoumaru turned around, knowing now that there wasn't any more information to be pried from the demon, and walked away.

Inuyasha was about to follow when he noticed the look of the demon, and watched a spark form in its mouth, eyes locked on his older brother. Hastily, Inuyasha reached for the hilt of tetsusaiga, unsheathing the sword in the knick of time to release the wind scar to deflect the attack it had released.

A wave of air passed like a breeze behind him, Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder to see Inuyasha, standing with shoulders hunched and tetsusaiga in his hands, in a battle stance. Jaken dropped his staff of two heads when he realized that his lord would've been gravely hurt if his half brother didn't let the attack hit him.

"You think you can stop me, a half breed like you, pity that you are all alone." The demon smirked when Inuyasha glanced around him, seeing his brother no where in sight, and he growled.

The demon opened his mouth to let out another attack, and was successful in doing so, but losing his life when the Lord of the West used his bakusaiga from behind. Jaken, being the small coward he was, hid behind a tree from being noticed.

Sesshoumaru looked at the corner of his eye at Inuyasha, as the last attack spiraled to him.

Inuyasha poised tetsusaiga and aimed it spiraling blue tornado, ready to cut it down with his mighty sword, waiting for it to near closer.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was thrown backwards when a fist came flying at his face, and he stumbled backwards holding his cheek and staring incredulously at his older brother. "What the hell was that for!" He shouted, growling in irritation when his claws grazed his cheek.

Jaken gasped at the blood trail on his lords left arm, but the daiyōkai kept it hidden from his little brother who eyed him. "Milord you are-" stepped on and left to be quieted, Jaken groaned, heeding the silent action his lord had done.

"Silence." Sesshoumaru snapped, his words directed at Inuyasha. He did not pay any matter to the wound, for it would soon heal in no time, due to his full demon blood. He used his demonic speed to knock Inuyasha away, knowing fully well that the attack wasn't one to be cut apart, and could've killed him.

"Why did you do that," Inuyasha questioned, glaring at his brother from behind, wanting to know what caused him to suddenly do that.

Looking back, the daiyōkai gave him a serious look, "Need I remind you that you have a family to go, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru informed him, then left to walk on. Inuyasha watched his older brother with a solemn look, silently thanking him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Slightly short but doable. I hope you liked it, this is linked with my fanfiction, Baby's First. Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review, until then!


End file.
